


Grand Conquests of the Triumphant Imperfections Which Are Beautiful In the Eyes of the Holy.

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak face a crossroads that neither of them could foresee.





	Grand Conquests of the Triumphant Imperfections Which Are Beautiful In the Eyes of the Holy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlamingomancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingomancer/gifts).

> Who requested an Entrapdak crack/fluff fic.

“YES!!” An excited, shrill squeal of joy radiated from behind one of the monitors of Hordak’s lab.

The source of the joyous shout spun her way out from behind the monitor. Using her hair as an extra set of legs, the purple haired woman bounded over to her friend with great strides. 

Eye level with the cyborg, she removed her mask revealing a huge grin on her face. “If my calculations are correct, and they are, I have found a way to open up your portal without making everything go BOOM!”

Hordak gazed longingly at Entrapta, his red eyes small, soft, and compassionate? She looked so happy, so excited, yet Hordak couldn’t seem to share in her joy. With one hand he gently caressed one of Entrapta’s hair strands. He noticed Entrapta giving his hand, then him an odd look.

“My umm, apologies,” he hesitated while pulling his hand away.

Entrapta cocked her head to the side. “Is something wrong? Usually you become a lot more excited when we think this experiment is going to work. Oh sure, you try to hide it, but I can always tell! The corners of your mouth go up by exactly 1.4 millimeters, and your eyes start to turn orange.”

Incredible! Hordak thought to himself. Nothing ever seemed to go by this brilliant scientist, this beautiful, intelligent woman. “I have been thinking, perhaps I do not want to open this portal after all.”

“But why not? Hasn’t this been your entire life’s work?” Entrapta exclaimed, both arms, and two parts of her hair raised and outstretched in exasperation.

Hordak smiled and his eyes turned yellow. “You have shown me that there is no shame in imperfection. You have shown me that imperfections are beautiful. If my brother cannot see that, then, what is that phrase you teenagers often use?”

“Actually I’m 29 years old!” Entrapta corrected.

Hordak’s eyes went wide, “I thought you were 19? This means that I am younger than you.”

“Anyway, the expression is “then fuck him,” or her, or them,” Entrapta finally answered the original question.

“Yes, then fuck him. Though not in the literal sense because that’s just…” Hordak shuddered at the thought of fucking Horde Prime, “gross.”

Entrapta sat on a chair of her hair and using her hair walked even closer to Hordak. “So you don’t want to open the portal after all?”

“No! I wish to stay here with you. Together we can rule Etheria!” he shouted with triumph.

Entrapta looked away, “Wow, that’s great, but I really don’t like ruling over people. They’re so needy, and taking care of robots is so much simpler.”

“Then I shall turn all of Etheria into robots for you!” Hordak exclaimed.

Entrapta gave him a flat what look. “Please don’t do that. While I sometimes...often times have trouble with many of the Etherians here, I find their quirks to be fascinating!”

Hordak looked at Entrapta, closed his eyes, and sighed, “Very well. I will do whatever makes you happy.”

“Really??” She squealed.

“Yes, anything, anything at all for an incredible scientist such as yourself!”

1 week later -

“Queen Glimmer! We have retained news from our spies!” one of the guards exclaimed.

Glimmer sighed, “What is it? Is Thaymore being attacked again?” gods, she swore that place kept getting attacked all the time.

“No, it’s strange. The entire Fright Zone is gone!”

Glimmer’s eyes went wide, “What?? How?? Are you serious??”

“Yes! It’s gone, but I wouldn’t celebrate just yet!”

“Wasn’t going to.”

“They have replaced the Fright Zone with a vast shopping center! There is now a WalMart, an Amazon distribution center, at least ten Starbucks, 5 McDonalds, a vast shopping mall, and more!”

“Oh gods, no!” Glimmer cried, “It’s worse than I could have ever imagined! Now we have to fight against…”

“Your Majesty, please don’t say it!”

“CAPITALISM!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> You honestly thought I wouldn't do a crack fic?


End file.
